Lily Evans and the Seventh Stone
by theunartfuldodger
Summary: All signs point to Lily Evans, the girl who lived, is the one to finally stop Voldemort once and for all. But what can she and her friends do when they have no way to defeat him? (ongoing)
1. Seven Months In The Future

Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans ducked, a beam of green light whizzing overhead and leaving burn marks on the stone wall behind her. Windell was dead, Lucius had broken off from the plan, and Molly was caught up in a different part of the castle. Nothing was going the way they had anticipated, and it was all because of her.

A dark cackling resounded through the hallway where Lily waited, and Bellatrix Lestrange stepped over a fallen stone pillar, wand at her side.

"I should've killed you sixteen years ago, when I had the chance," Lestrange hissed. A punched-out hole in the ceiling let in cold moonlight, illuminating the ghastly smile she wore as she lifted the wand up to Lily's face. The madwoman's eyes took in the young girl's expression of terror, and the scar that adorned her forehead. Lily gripped her wand nervously, waiting for any moment to escape.

That moment arrived just in time, as the blurred form of someone on a broomstick body-slammed Bellatrix from the side, knocking the wand from her hand and sending her to the ground with a shriek. Lily backed away, looking at the wall. This is where Dumbledore had said the Room of Requirement was here, and it would show up when she needed it.

Molly walked up next to her, broom in one hand, keeping an eye on the motionless form of Bellatrix on the ground. "Any luck, Lily?"

"Not yet," Lily responded, thinking hard, eyes closed. _I need a place to keep my friends and I safe from the Scratch. I need a place to keep my friends and I safe from Oblivion._

Next to her, she heard Molly gasp, and looked up at the wall again.


	2. Seven Months In The Past Of The Future

Sixteen-year-old Lily Evans waited impatiently in the Gryffindor common room, scanning the place for her best friend Molly. They were going to meet Windell Granger, her other best friend, at Hogsmeade, but Molly had to go get something from the dorm. When Molly finally did arrive, wearing a thick sweater and a golden-red scarf, they were on their way.

It was that sort of day where the cloudy sky seems to melt down into the powdered-white ground and you couldn't tell which was which when you looked out far enough. The two friends left footprints in the foot of snow that covered the ground all the way along the path from the school to the small village of Hogsmeade.

"Winny messaged me last night," Lily started, feeling the galleon in her pocket with her thumb as he walked through the snow, "saying his mother is coming into town this weekend."

"You said she was in Gryffindor, right? Same as our parents?" Molly asked, brushing her bright red hair from her face.

"Yeah."

Some other students pushed past them, four boys laughing and pointing at some folded up bit of parchment. One of them looked up as they passed, winking at the two girls. "Hey Lily," he said flirtatiously.

"Shove off, James," she replied bitterly.

His grin melted away, James slowed down, and his three henchmen stopped too. "Come on, why are you so cross with me all the time?"

Lily stepped forward. "You and your friends are nothing but bullies."

"You mean ol' Sour Grape Snape?" A small, chubby boy said with a chuckle. James, about twice his height, turned back and gave him a look. "Come on, Pete. Let's all be mature here. His name's Severus."

"Funny you should say so, since you're the one who came up with that name in the first place," Molly piped up. Lily and James were staring each other down again, James sporting a self-satisfied smirk that made Lily want to slap it off.

The boy who could've been James' twin punched his friend in the arm. "C'mon James, we have some place to be right now. You know what tonight is, don't you? Full moon?"

The fourth boy, a long-faced kid with blonde hair, turned pink in the face, embarrassed about something. James studied Lily's face a little while longer, as if wondering what he had done wrong, then nodded. "Fine, let's go."

They turned and headed back toward the village once more.

"Pricks," Molly muttered before continuing to walk, Lily behind her.

They eventually reached the Three Broomsticks, where their friend Windell Granger was employed as a waiter at a place convened by students. Since, unlike his parents, he was non-magical, he wasn't able to attend Hogwarts, so he went and found a job nearby that would let him hang out with his friends on the weekends.

"Hey guys," he said, opening the door for Lily and Molly as they walked in, stomping to get the snow off their boots. Molly gave him a quick hug and went to find a table.

"So how's work today?" Lily asked. The kid who worked the shift after Winny's took their orders as they sat down.

"Rough," Windell responded, then lowered his voice. "Two of the professors were arguing about something and got thrown out on their tails."

Molly leaned in across the table and whispered. "Why, what happened?"

"It got pretty violent. One of them drew their wand on the other, and that's when my boss intervened."

"But what were they arguing about?" Molly pressed.

"I didn't get much out of it," Winny admitted. "But I guess it was something about the weather? A storm approaching, or something."

"That can't be right," Lily laughed.

Winny shook his head. "I'm serious, those were his exact words: _'a storm is approaching'_." He said the last part in a croaky voice that horribly imitated Professor Flitwick.

"You're barking," Molly accepted a mug of hot cocoa.

"You mean that fight?" Windell's coworker asked. "He's right, there was a fight. I didn't know Flitwick had such a colorful vocabulary," he added with a laugh and left.

"It's probably nothing," Lily decided, and sipped her cocoa before they moved onto a different subject.


	3. Raise of the Conductor's Wand

It was the night of the big event that no one knew about. There were rumors flying around the school that Dumbledore had something different planned for the year. The teachers were a mix of livid and excited, but they were all anxious. And they all claimed not to know anything about any event. But Lily could see it in their eyes: they knew something was going to happen.

Lily and Molly sat at the Gryffindor table. Molly had a voracious appetite that night, but Lily couldn't eat. From the table at the head of the room, she thought she noticed Headmaster Dumbledore watching her from the corner of her eye. But when she turned to face him, he was deep in discussion with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a short, stern woman who apparently thought the colour pink suited her best. Lily couldn't remember what her name was. Umbra? Umbrage? Something like that.

"What do you think those two are talking about?" She asked Molly, who looked up at her, confused.

A different voice answered her. "The big event, I'd wager," James said, sitting down next to her opposite the red-haired girl. Lily ignored him, and instead turned to the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk, then I am," he responded. "Why do you stick up for Severus anyway? He's just another one of Lucius' lackeys," James waved a hand toward the Slytherin table.

Then, there was silence. Lily looked up in curiosity, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at his podium.

"Tonight," he said in his booming voice, "is a very special occasion. As you all probably know by now-" he continued, taking just a moment to glare at Rubeus, a tall, husky kid at the Gryffindor table, "-a game of sorts will be taking place here at our school."

"This, my friends," With a wave of his wand, there came shimmering into view a rough-hewn stone goblet about the same size as him, "-is the goblet of fire."

The students gasped and began to talk, but Dumbledore silenced them and continued.

"The challenge is this: there will be a series of challenging tasks to be done by a group of four people," Dumbledore said, holding up a small piece of parchment. He dropped it into the fire, which flickered white for a moment.

"After a week's time, the goblet will release four names: one from each house. These four champions must work together to complete the tasks and win the game. The important thing to know is, after this week, the goblet controls everything on Hogwarts property. If they do not work together to complete the game, the school will be in grave danger."

The students were in an uproar. Lily heard one in particular bellow, "why would you put the entire school at such a risk?"

Dumbledore shouted for silence again. "There is a storm approaching," he said. "If this game is a success, the storm shall pass over us. There is no other way."

"Why don't four of the professors complete the tasks?" The same student shouted. Lily looked over everyone's heads and found Lucius Malfoy standing up at his table, angry.

"That answer is much more simple," Dumbledore said casually. "The cup refuses to take the names of people outside the age range of thirteen to eighteen. Either way, it must be done."

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy shouted, and left the hall. A few of his lackeys, including Severus, followed. The room exploded into voices that Dumbledore was too tired to control. Instead, he left for his office.

Lily turned to face Molly, who was grinning.

"Mol, you can't seriously be thinking-" Lily started, but was cut off when the red-headed girl, James and his friends, and several dozens of other students went off to put their names in the goblet. "Well, have it your way, then. I'm not idiotic enough to join in the fun."

When Molly came back to the table, she was smiling as if she'd played a great trick on Lily. "What do you mean, you're not idiotic enough? You're name's in that goblet too, you know."

"No,"Lily gasped. "You didn't seriously-"

"And Granger's, too. It'll be fun!"

"But Wendell's not even a student!" Lily said, exasperated.

"It was worth a try. He's in the age range, isn't he?"

Lily groaned. "Let's just hope I don't get picked, or you won't be enjoying this for long."

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since the last update  
I got carried away with other stuff~  
Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. The Lake

Lily was lounging at the lake with Molly, who was fiddling with the talking galleon. In front of her, several books from the Restricted Section of the library were sprawled out in the grass. She was working on a new, easier way to communicate with Windell, saying something about instant messaging. She tapped her wand against the coin, and it flickered white for a second before returning to normal. "I really do not want to learn Morse Code," she scowled. Further down the edge of the lake, Rubeus was skipping rocks out across the lake with three other kids.

"Hey," came a shy voice. Lily looked up from her book and noticed one of the first years standing there, next to her.

"Hallo, Frankie," Lily said sweetly.

"Are you, erm," his hands clasped together nervously. "Are you the girl who defeated You-Know-Who?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

Frankie's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "So, do you really have the, erm, the…" he pointed at his forehead.

"Oh, yeah," Lily said, laughing. She brushed the short curtain of hair from her forehead, revealing the pale lightning-bolt-shaped scar that watermarked the side of her forehead.

Frankie gasped. He opened his mouth to talk again, but Molly turned around to face him. Frankie gulped and turned to leave. "So, erm, see a later, I guess," he said, waving goodbye and heading up the slope towards the school.

Lily waved back and turned to her book again. And then she noticed Molly was still staring uphill. "Don't look now, Lils, but the other You-Know-Who is fast approaching."

"Who?" Lily asked.

Molly pointed. "You know."

Downhill came Sirius and James, with Pete and the quiet kid trailing close behind. Sirius was grinning about something, talking to Pete, but James looked like he was looking for someone. And then he spotted that someone: her. His face lit up and he waved. Sirius said something to the other two, and they ran over toward the Womping Willow.

"Evans!" James called, and Lily went back to reading her book, hoping he meant some other student named Evans, or maybe he'd go away. But he kept walking straight toward her. "Hey, Lily!" He called again, standing next to her.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

Lily shrugged, trying to make it look like she didn't care. But his very presence made it harder to concentrate on the pages in her hands. He ended up sitting down next to her.

"What is that you're reading?" he asked. Lily flipped over to the side of the book and showed him the cover. _Dudley Dursley and the Philosopher's Stone._

"Hmm. I've never heard of this. Is there like a back cover summary or something?" He asked, pulling the book out of her hands and flipping it over to read the back. Caught off guard, she stared as the book closed on the page she was on. Molly noticed the look of annoyance on her face and snickered.

Nearby, Malfoy was terrorizing the three children who had been skipping rocks with Rubeus. Lily noticed one of them scream and run away. She stood up and pulled out her wand, making sure he saw.

Malfoy noticed her and smirked before stowing his own wand and stalking up the path toward the school.

"Hmm," James said again. "That's interesting. I guess I'll have to check it out sometime."

Lily rolled her eyes as he handed the book back, knowing he was just saying that to make her think he was big on reading stuff that wasn't that stupid map of theirs. Maybe he thought he could get into her pants or something. She knew how he was around most girls at Hogwarts.

"I guess so," she echoed back, looking for her place.

"So, did you put your name in the Goblet?" He asked. Lily wondered if this was the reason he came slithering over here.

"No, but Molly did," Lily replied. James glanced over at Molly, who smiled like she knew some big secret.

"Wait, _she_ put _your_ name in?" James asked. Lily nodded sarcastically, as if dealing with someone who was annoyingly slow to the uptake.

"I see," he stated.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted, James?" Lily said, annoyed.

He suddenly looked really nervous, as if he'd been caught doing something against school rules. Again.

"Oh, no reason," he said, standing up. "I was just. You know. Saying hi."

"Hi," she replied.

"You look especially pretty today," he said. This stopped her dead cold.

"I wager he meant 'especially' as in you usually look like a someone dumped a skip on you," called Malfoy from up the hill. Lily glanced from him, nothing but an arrogant smile flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, back to James, who looked embarrassed. He stood up suddenly, and walked toward the Womping Willow without another word.

Lily ran up the hill, shoving past Malfoy and his cronies and into the school. She kept running until she was laying in her four-poster bed with the curtains drawn, and began to cry. It hurt talking to James. He could pretty much have any girl in the school, but he continued to annoy her. For what reason? Because she was famous? She didn't deserve being famous. Voldemort's disappearance had nothing to do with anything she did.

Soon, she was in the bathroom, staring at the scar on her forehead, wanting the deformity to just disappear. Sometimes it wasn't worth being the girl who lived.


End file.
